The Becoming of the Red and the Black
by Death's Tender Lover
Summary: Genderbent Klaine AU. Kurtstin encounters Blayne in the woods outside her village and instantly feels a connection to the dark haired woman. Will dark forces tear them apart? "Ours was a story of survival; of two bound by love. A bond that would not be broken. That was our promise above all...together forever."
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** _Glee_ and all of its characters belong to its respective owners. _Red Riding Hood_ and all of its characters belong to its respective owners. _Ginger Snaps Back: The Beginning_ and all of its characters belong to its respective owners. I own no rights to _Glee,_ _Red Riding Hood, Ginger Snaps Back: The Beginning,_ or their characters.

 **Warnings:** Character death (major and/or minor), violence, bloody gore, possible language, and possible smut. Be advised that this story will eventually be rated M.

 **Author's Notes:** This story and its characters are loosely based off of the characters and plotlines of the films _Red Riding Hood_ and _Ginger Snaps Back: The Beginning._ If you are fans of either of these films, please keep in mind that I've taken several artistic liberties for the purpose of this story and not all characters and plotlines will be used.

It is not necessary for the readers to have seen either _Red Riding Hood_ or _Ginger Snaps Back: The Beginning_ to understand this story.

The first paragraph is a quote from _Ginger Snaps Back: The Beginning_ which I tweaked for the purpose of this story. Credit for the quote goes to Christina Ray and Stephen Massicotte.

Any and all reviews are welcomed and appreciated.

* * *

No one knows when the curse began, only that it was passed down through the blood of generations. There are legends regarding the curse and the coming of the Red and the Black. Legends of the Day of Reckoning, when death would consume the land, and good would face evil; of the day the curse would be broken forever - or grow stronger, and live on to plague generations to come. But ours was a story of survival; of two bound by love. A bond that would not be broken. That was our promise above all: above men, above God, above Fate. It was in our blood: together forever.

…

"I think my solo will highlight my voice lovely at the Spring Festival this year!" Rachel gushed.

Kurtstin rolled her eyes good naturedly at her friends Mercy and Quinn as they all strolled through the village of Lima. Rachel's sister Brittany was a little ways ahead, plucking the petals off a primrose as she followed determinedly after a butterfly.

"You know Rachel, you're not the only one with a solo. I personally think that Mercy's solo is going to be the best part of the festival," Kurtstin said with a wink at Mercy who giggled at Rachel's horrified look.

"Yes, and then perhaps she'll have the courage to finally admit that she's in love with Sam," Quinn chimed in.

"Quinn!" Mercy exclaimed with a blush.

"We all know it's true Mercy, and besides I have it on good authority from Finn that Sam is enamored with you as well." Kurtstin said with a grin.

All the girls giggled.

"Kurtstin!" Kurtstin looked up at the sound of her father's voice and felt an unpleasant tingling in her spine as she saw whom her father was with.

All the girls gave Kurstin a sympathetic glance.

"We'll see you tomorrow," Rachel sighed as Mercy gave Kurtstin's hand a squeeze of support and Quinn gave a nod in her direction.

"Come on Britt, let's go home," Rachel called out to her sister.

Brittany ran up to the others flinging herself into Kurtstin's arms in a hug.

"Bye Kurty, see you tomorrow," Brittany squealed happily.

"See you tomorrow Britt-Britt," Kurtstin replied, and couldn't help but smile as she watched Brittany and her sister leave with Quinn and Mercy. People in the village would always whisper that Brittany was touched in the head, but Kurtstin found her honesty and innocence refreshing and counted her as one of her most cherished friends.

With a sigh Kurtstin approached her father and tried not to look too perturbed at the sight of Paul and David Karofsky standing next to her father.

Being the town's silver smith had allowed Paul Karofsky and his family to live in riches. Despite obvious jealousy over the Karofskys' fortune, most of the villagers held Paul Karofsky in high regards. He was known as an honest, fair, and well-dispositioned individual.

His son was a different story. As far as Kurtstin was concerned, David Karofsky was a spoiled bully and coward. After the widow Carol Hudson had remarried Kurtstin's father Burt Hummel, David had made certain comments that had resulted in a fist fight with Carol's son Finn.

Although Burt was the mayor of Lima, he had no interest in making an enemy out of Paul Karofsky so the two families made peace over dinner at the Hummel's. Finn silently glared at David, but David's gaze was directed towards Kurtstin all night. Kurtstin did her best to avoid meeting his lustful and vile gaze. Paul and his son left with firm handshakes from Burt and a reluctant Finn. All seemed to be forgiven, between the two men at least. David's eyes met Kurtstin as he took one of her hands in his sweaty one and kissed it, Kurtstin's stomach recoiling in distaste at the too wet kiss.

The next day Burt had a word with Kurtstin. Apparently David Karofsky had taken an interest in courting her. Kurtstin had just stared at her father in horrified silence as he explained that a union with the Karofskys would be very prudent, as well as a guarantee that the Hummels would be in good standing with the villagers and thus safeguarding future elections.

What could she say? Kurtstin knew if she out rightly refused David's offer to court her it would be considered an insult to the Karofskys and ruin the reputation of the Hummels. So Kurtstin stayed silent as her world began to crash down around her.

"David has a gift he would like to give you," Burt Hummel said with a smile as Kurtstin, mind back in the present, glanced at David and down to the silver bracelet in his hands.

Kurtstin had to admit, the craftsman ship was beautiful, silver swirled designs adorned with silver leaves at the ends.

"Thank you David," Kurstin reluctantly said, holding out her right wrist as David slid the bracelet on it.

"I figured you could wear it to the Spring Festival to ward off anyone who tries to steal you away from me," David stated with an arrogant smirk.

Anger sparked in Kurtstin's eyes. _As if I am nothing but property to be claimed like a cow._

"I'm sure you will have all of her attention at the festival, David," Burt replied with a chuckle as he placed a fatherly hand on Kurtstin's shoulder.

"I'm sure I'll see you there," Kurstin replied behind her teeth.

"Is there anything else you need father?" she questioned as Burt waved to the retreating figures of David and Paul.

"No my dear, David just wanted to give you his gift in person. What a lovely bracelet. I only wish I could afford to give Carol something so finally crafted."

Kurtstin sighed as she made her way home. Burt may be the mayor of Lima, but he was not a rich man. They were by no means destitute, but they were not as wealthy as many of the villagers were. The only reason Burt was elected mayor was because of his strong moral character, something he couldn't risk even for the happiness of his only daughter.

Once she got home Kurtstin began searching for her bow and arrows. She need to go hunting for that was the only thing that truly soothed her mind.

She passed Carol in the kitchen on her way out the door.

"Be home before dark," Carol said glancing up from the soup pot and making her way to see her stepdaughter out the door.

"I will and hopefully I'll bring home a nice rabbit to add to your wonderful soup," Kurtstin said with a grin. Her mother Elizabeth had died when she was eight and Kurtstin had become very close with Carol.

Carol embraced her, then lifted her wrist examining the bracelet that David had given her. Kurtstin frowned as Carol gave her a sympathetic gaze.

"I was not in love with Finn's father when we were married. Ours was a marriage of convenience but after Finn's birth I learned to love him. You will too."

"Thanks Carol," Kurtstin replied, taking off for the woods in order to calm the racing thoughts of her mind.


	2. Chapter 2

**Warnings:** This story is now rated M. Character death with descriptions of blood and gore. You have been warned.

 **Author's Note:** Any and all reviews are welcomed and appreciated.

* * *

Kurtstin took a deep, refreshing breath of forest air. Most of the girls in Lima had a healthy fear for the woods, but Kurtstin had grown up in it. Elizabeth had taught her how to hunt and identify herbs and roots that were useful for healing injuries and illness.

Elizabeth's father had died in a battle against Indians when she was young, and she was raised in the forest by her mother. She and Burt had met at the Autumn Festival and fallen in love. Rumors circulated that Elizabeth's mother was a witch and had taught Elizabeth the craft, but it didn't stop Burt Hummel from marrying her or the villagers coming to her for her skills of healing. Although Lima was a Christian town, it focused more on convenience rather than dogma.

Kurtstin drew back her bow at the sight of a fairly large rabbit a few feet away. Crouching slightly so as not to spook the animal, she slowly crept forward trying to get a better aim.

"Wait!" a voice shouted as figure appeared suddenly out of the fog.

The rabbit went running and Kurstin let out a scream of surprise and scrambled back, foot getting caught on a tree root as she landed with an undignified yelp on her arse. The arrow had gone flying and pierced a tree.

"Oh my goodness, I'm so sorry!" Kurtstin looked up at the owner of the voice. She felt her breathe catch at the sight of the most beautiful woman she had ever seen.

The woman standing in front of her wore a navy blue blouse over red deer-skin britches and leather boots. Midnight black hair tumbled down her back in springy ringlets that any girl in Lima would be jealous of, but her most striking feature in Kurtstin's opinion was her eyes. Bright, intelligent pools of hazel stared into blue with an apologetic but warm gleam.

"My name's Blayne," the girl stated as she offered her hand to a mortified Kurtstin.

"Kurtstin," Kurtstin replied with a small smile as she let Blayne help her to her feet. She was a few inches taller than Blayne.

"Well Kurtstin, I am really sorry for startling you, but you almost walked into one of my traps," Blayne explained, walking over a few feet, crouching down and revealing a small trap covered in leaves.

"I've been tracking a doe for a few days now and I've noticed her tracks around here. I've set a few more traps north from here, so you might want to watch where you step," Blayne said with a sheepish grin.

"I didn't know anyone else hunted here. I'm from Lima by the way. Where do you live?" Kurtstin asked.

"I don't usually hunt here. I live in a cottage a few miles north of the river," Blayne replied.

"Have I mentioned how sorry I am for almost severing your foot, causing you to lose your meal, and trespassing on you hunting territory?"

"Three times now, and you have every right to hunt here. No one owns the forest."

"Well at the very least let me get your arrow. Great shot, by the way."

"Thanks, but I don't think it can be reached from that height."

"I'm pretty sure I can get it down," Blayne said with a mischievous smirk.

Kurtstin gave her a doubtful look as she eyed the arrow. It was sticking out of the tree at least ten feet above her head. Blayne was shorter than her, so Kurtstin had no idea how Blayne planned to get it back.

Blayne leaned down and snapped two buckles on her boots, revealing two wood axes. She then proceeded to stick them into the tree and slowly began to make her way up the tree, climbing like a bat up a cliff.

"That's really not necessary, I have more arrows!" Kurtstin exclaimed, watching in awe and terror as her new friend continued to make her way up.

"Nonsense, one can never have too many arrows. I know how long they take to make, and besides," Blaine replied, plucking the arrow and sending it down the tree towards the ground, "I do this all the time."

Kurtstin stared, speechless, as Blayne reached the ground, snapping her axes back into place before yanking the arrow from where it was now sticking out of the ground and handing it to Kurtstin.

"If you want we could try to find another rabbit as I check my other traps," Blayne suggested with a hopeful smile.

Kurtstin was tempted, wanting to spend more time with her new friend but she noticed how the sun was almost down.

"I would love to, but I promised my stepmother I'd be home before dark," Kurtsin replied remembering her promise to Carol.

At Blayne's disappointed look Kurtstin quickly added, "I'll probably be out hunting here at dawn if you want to meet and hunt together."

"Alright, I'll see you at dawn then. I owe you a meal, after all," Blaye said.

"See you at dawn, good night," Kurtstin replied, watching Blayne until she was out of sight.

Kurtstin made her way back into Lima with a huge smile on her face, mind clouded with thoughts of hazel eyes and raven-hair. She almost ran straigjht into a distraught red-eyed Mercy,

"Mercy what is it?" Kurtstin asked concerned.

"Oh, dear God Kurtstin! It's, i-i-it's Finn," Mercy stuttered between sobs, "Your brother Finn is dead!"

…

They found his body in field near the valley.

The body was pale, laying in a wide, oval pool of blood. The throat of the corpse was mauled to the point one could see parts of the spinal cord among the chunks of bloodied muscles, flesh and tendons. His mouth was open in what must have been a blood curdling scream when it had breath supporting it, but the worst part was his wide open eyes. Those brown eyes, that had once held good humor and warmth, were frozen and glazed in untold terror, as if the last thing they saw was hell and all of its demons. Whatever had killed Finn Hudson must have been extremely unexpected, vicious, and blood-chilling frightening.

Most of the villagers were gathered around the dead young man, murmuring quietly and shooting each other terrified looks in the twilight.

Kurtstin saw Carol collapsed in the arms of Burt, hysterical sobs muffled in her husband's quaking shoulder. Quinn and Mercy clung to each other, tears sparkling in their eyes.

Kurtstin's heart ached the most at the sight of Rachel sobbing uncontrollably in the arms of a confused and sad Brittany. Rachel and Finn had been courting since last winter, and Kurtstin knew that Finn had been planning to ask for her hand officially during the Spring Festival.

Kurtstin remembered how bright and happy Finn's eyes had been when he had confided in her about his plan to propose to Rachel after her solo during the festival. Even though they had been born to different parents, Kurtstin had fully embraced Finn as her brother in every aspect but blood. Tears fell as she realized that all of Finn's dreams were shattered.

"Who could do something like this?" Judith Fabray, Quinn's mother questioned with shock and pain in her voice.

"Not who, but what," Paul Karofsky stated with grim, cold eyes.

Kurtstin felt her blood curdle at the next words out of the man's mouth.

"By the look of the wound there is no doubt in my mind about what murdered Finn Hudson in vicious cold blood. There is only one kind of beast bloodthirsty enough to kill this viciously and needlessly. Finn Hudson was killed by _a werewolf._


End file.
